A conventional means of securing members in a roof construction is to nail an angular steel plate or tie to two members, for example a rafter and a beamon the top plate. The tie is typically a rigid angular strip of metal extending between and fastened to both members such that they can not separate. Conventional ties use a strip of metal bent into at least two planes intersecting at right angles. Where roofing members intersect at oblique angles the connection must be strengthened by cutting or shaping one of the intersecting members, usually the rafter. Alternatively, the rafter must be buttressed. Moreover, this must normally be done at a high elevation as the roof is being constructed.
Another problem with most prior art ties is that they are not adjustable and therefore can not accommodate varying angles between the rafters and the top plate without significant on site cutting of the wood or other shaping of the metal tie.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved tie which will obviate the above mentioned disadvantages, notably the problem of on site adjustability, and the need for a joint which is adjustable for varying angles of intersection between the rafters and the top plate.